Back In Time
by ilovetoplaybball
Summary: Gabriella loves the feeling of going back in time when they perform the musical. So when the musical comes to an end, Troy plans a special evening just for her to take them both...Back In Time.


**-Back in Time-**

Gabriella tucked her feet inside the tire. This was her favorite set from the whole play. They had created a giant weeping willow tree and then hung the tire from one of the rafters above.

For Gabriella this made her feel five years old again when her uncles would take turns pushing her and her cousins on the tire swing of her grandparents home.

"Hey stranger," Greeted a voice behind her softly.

Gabriella smiled happily and replied, "Hey Troy."

"You weren't at lunch so I checked the roof. When you weren't there I thought this might be where you were," He said as he came up to the tire and began pushing her lightly.

"You didn't have to come looking for me, I'm okay," Gabriella answered quietly.

Troy laughed slightly as he responded, "I know Gabs, but I wanted to. Plus, we always have lunch together so… it doesn't feel right when you're not there."

Gabriella didn't respond, but turned her head to give Troy an appreciative smile as he continued to push her.

They were both silent, each taking in the theater one more time, as the set would be taken apart when the drama club met that evening.

Five minutes later Troy stopped the swing and turned it around so that he and Gabriella were face to face.

For a moment, they just stayed still, both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

"So, do you want to tell me what's wrong yet?" Troy asked.

"Nothing's really wrong Troy, I'm just sad," Gabriella responded as she shrugged her shoulders up and down.

"I could have told you that Gabs," Troy laughed lightly, still keeping the mood serious, "What I meant was, why?"

Gabriella looked hesitant and unsure of the words she wanted to say, "You promise you won't laugh at me?"

Now Troy's eyes twinkled as he responded, "Seriously? You're worried about me laughing at you? Me, who has been singing and dancing all week on this very stage, me who you have seen trip over my own two feet going up my stairs, me who climbed a tree to your balcony just to talk to you?"

"Alright Troy, you win," But Gabriella couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips before she continued, "I just…I don't know I'm glad that the play is over and that all of our shows went well and…I know that this means we'll have more free time…"

"But…" Troy encouraged her to continue.

"But…I'm just going to miss it, you know? I'm going to miss going back in time with you. It was fun to just escape the whole world and enter into the 1950's. I loved dressing up and talking old fashioned. There's something so, so… genuine about it. I don't know. This probably sounds weird, but I loved traveling through time with you."

"It doesn't sound weird at all," Troy assured her, "It sounds incredible. You just never cease to amaze me, you know that? I think that you are the only person who could make it sound so…_eloquent_."

They both laughed as Troy emphasized the last word, as it was one he used many times during the play.

As the ringing of the bell interrupted their laughs, both teenagers sighed, neither wanting to leave.

"Thanks Troy," Gabriella said as she un-tucked her feet from the tire and hopped down.

"Oh, and for the record Gabs," Troy said as he turned around in the doorframe of the theater exit, "I'm going to miss traveling through time with you too."

--

Troy stood at his backdoor, nervously looking out over his yard. He was running through a checklist in his mind to make sure that he had remembered everything.

"Troy, she's going to love it," His mom assured him as she too came to survey the backyard.

"Thanks mom," Troy said as he turned around to face her, "I'm just nervous. Stupid, I know. I just really want it to be perfect for her."

Hannah Bolton smiled at her son, "You know what her favorite part is going to be?"

"The movie?"

"No, she'll love the movie, but her favorite part will be that you spent so much time on it," She explained in her motherly fashion.

"I sure hope so," Troy said with a sigh, "Now, I'm going to get changed. You're heading out and you're keeping Dad out all night too, right?"

"Yes, we're going out and we won't be home until a little after midnight. I still don't see why you don't want us to see you dressed up Troy, I want to take pictures," Hannah complained.

"Mom, I'm sure Gabs will take pictures and I don't want you guys here because it's embarrassing! Gabriella is the only one I want here and that's because she will love it, not make fun of me," Troy explained, "Now go!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going," She responded as she grabbed her keys and headed to the front door.

Troy looked at the clock, "half an hour," He said to himself as he ran up the stairs to his room and once again tried to calm his nerves.

Troy looked in the mirror and couldn't help, but to laugh at him self. He was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt and was just finishing putting the gel in his hair. As his finishing touch, he made sure to remember to take his finger and make a small curl right at the front.

Shaking his head with a smile he walked down the stairs, he couldn't wait to see her face.

Glancing at his cell phone, Troy saw that Gabriella should be getting there any moment so he quickly rushed to his backyard to wait for her.

--

As Gabriella walked up to the Bolton's front door she noticed a white envelope taped to the outside of it. As she got closer she saw that the envelope had her name written on it.

Slightly confused, Gabriella opened the envelope and found a small piece of paper with a note scribbled onto it.

_Gabs,_

_I have a surprise for you. Don't get freaked out,_

_just trust me. Upstairs in the guestroom there_

_is something waiting for you. The door is unlocked_

_So just come on in._

_-Troy_

Even more confused Gabriella decided to listen to Troy and just follow his instructions. She pushed open the door, almost ready for something to pop out and scare her, but nothing did.

Looking around for anything suspicious Gabriella made her way up the stairs and to the guestroom. When she pushed the door open she saw a pink poodle skirt, white t-shirt, and a solid pink bandana laid out on the bed. On top of them was another note.

_Hello again!_

_I'm pretty sure you know what to do with these._

_After you're changed come out to the backyard._

_-Me_

"What is he up to," Gabriella wondered aloud as she began to change, smiling the entire time.

A few moments later as she opened the backdoor, Gabriella's eyes grew wide with excitement.

Troy was sitting in an old 1967 Convertible Corvette that was parked on his basketball court. His hair was gelled back and he was smiling mysteriously at her.

A small Cocker Spaniel puppy came running up to her, barking happily. After picking him up, her eyes connected with Troy's.

Sending him a suspicious smile, Gabriella called, "What are you up to Troy?"

Troy just smiled before hitting play on the CD player sitting next to him in the car.

He jumped up out of his seat and started dramatically singing along with _Grease Lightning_. He pulled a comb out of his pocket and pretended to slick back his hair even more before jumping out of the car and standing in front of it to do the choreographed Grease Lightning dance.

Gabriella laughed out loud as she stood and watched, loving every minute of it.

As the song ended Troy and Gabriella met in the middle of the yard.

"That was great," Gabriella gushed, smiling so broadly it was hurting her mouth.

"I'm glad you thought so," Troy said, his smile matching hers, "I have more set up too."

"What did you do all this for?" Gabriella asked as Troy led her to the car.

"I did it for you. You said that you were going to miss traveling through time together so I thought, why not travel through time on our own. I hope that you don't mind that I picked a different era," Troy answered as he helped her into the passenger seat of the car.

Gabriella smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she responded, "Not at all. It's perfect."

Once she was sitting in the car she saw a large projection screen set out in front of the car.

Troy went to the little DVD player that he had sitting next to a projector on the hood of the car and pressed play.

"I thought this way we would feel like we were at a drive in," Troy explained as he took his spot in the driver's seat.

As the beginning credits to _Grease_ began to play, Gabriella turned to Troy.

"How did you do all of this?" She asked in amazement, "I mean, the car, the movie screen, the outfits, the _dog_?"

Troy laughed and answered, "Well, the car is my grandpa's. He and I have been working on restoring it for awhile now so I knew he wouldn't mind if I used it. The movie screen is something my dad borrowed from East High. He usually uses it when we have the team over to watch tape from our games, and the dog is my neighbors. I thought he added a nice touch."

Gabriella just stared at Troy, "You are amazing Troy. I can't believe you did all of that."

"I don't want to see you sad Gabriella, I love when you smile. This is the least I could do," Troy answered honestly.

"You really are one of a kind," Gabriella said as she went to turn her attention back to the movie.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked, bringing her attention back to him, "I was also wondering if…you wanted to go out. You know, be my girlfriend?"

Gabriella bit her lip, but then smiled. Even though her eyes said all he needed to know she still answered, "I'd absolutely love to Troy."

With that, Troy leaned in and gave Gabriella the kiss that both of them had been waiting for.

_Grease_ played on in the background.

--

**Whew…I was so excited to write that one, it's my first real writing in a LOOONG time. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Dancerlittle, I'm sorry this is late! I thought they were supposed to be done by today, not Monday. My bad! I hope that you enjoyed it and it lived up to what you were looking for!**

I don't own Grease or HSM or anything affiliated to either...


End file.
